


Day Three: Cracking the Egg

by Smirkdoctor (orphan_account)



Series: Smirk’s Twelvetide [3]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Morning After, you know what it means when Elio cracks the eggs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Smirkdoctor
Summary: Elio just can't help taking care of Oliver the morning after the older man shows up at his apartment with Chinese food.
Relationships: Oliver & Elio Perlman, Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: Smirk’s Twelvetide [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582108
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2019





	Day Three: Cracking the Egg

Oliver awoke on December 26th to an empty but still warm bed and followed the sounds of banging pots to the small apartment’s kitchen.

Waiting for him on the counter was a cup of fresh coffee and a soft-boiled egg. Elio stood at the stove wearing an apron and nothing else.

“You know, I never really got the hang of this.” Oliver frowned, contemplating the egg. 

Elio turned with a smile, grabbed the spoon and briskly tapped the shell.

“I remember everything,” he said, letting his eyes drag over his once-again-lover’s body before placing a lingering kiss on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Although it isn't shown in the movie, the book features the morning after Elio tops for the first time. He feels so tenderly toward Oliver that he can't help acting solicitously toward his lover, including cracking his soft boiled egg for him.
> 
> These boys.


End file.
